1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracheostomy tube devices. More particularly, it concerns such devices that are improved by adjustable neck flange means which permits the device to be held firmly in proper position upon a person whom the device has been installed regardless of the neck size of such person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracheostomy tubes generally have neck flanges fixed thereon to provide means for holding the tube in proper position after it has been inserted into a patient using a tie tape which is fastened around the neck of the patient. Due to the many variations in human anatomy, (fat, thin, short, tall, etc.), the industry has had to provide many variations in curvature, length, etc. There have been attempts by others to make an adjustable flange. One is nothing more than a flange which slides on the tube. This is hazardous because it does just that; the tube is not securely held in position. Another method provides a threaded, collet type encirclement which closes radially around the tube when a "nut" is tightened. This compresses the tube, making a section of reduced diameter. As the plastic takes a "set", the flange can move.
Another form of neck size adjustment in tracheostomy tubes involves a tube provided with spaced-apart annular beads that cooperate with a slideable ring. (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,299).
A still further form of neck adjustment, although of limited scope, uses a plurality of slots in the neck flange to provide length adjustment for a neck encircling band (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,757).
Other size adjustment systems are known, but they are cumbersome or difficult to adjust. A need exists for adjustable neck flange units for tracheostomy tubes that are inexpensive to manufacture, give a full range of adjustability, are easy to use and do not adversely effect the tube device or its use.